Beacon Hills nous voila!
by Gegette
Summary: La famille Paez vient d'emménager à Beacon Hills et ils se rendent vite compte qu'il se passe des choses bizarre, peut être qu'une nouvelle famille de chasseurs se forme...
1. Prologue

Ok mon père et ma sœur, Emma, se dispute depuis environs deux heures et demi. Pourquoi? Parce que mon père qui est policier c'est fait muté à Beacon Hills, un trou paumé, comme le village d'où ont vient en faite. Bref tant que je suis là, je vais vous présenter ma famille, tout d'abord j'ai une sœur et un frère, enfin presque ont a été adopter c'est pour ça que l'ont risque de ce moquer de ma sœur et moi quand ont va dire qu'ont fait partie de la même famille, et pourquoi ont ne se moquerait pas avec mon frère? C'est simple mon frère travail au FBI donc ont ne le vois que pendant les vacances. Donc revenons à la belle famille que nous formons mon père, Armando Paez, est espagnol donc bronzé, mon frère, Cameron Paez, est métisse, ma sœur, Emma Paez, est noire et moi, Jen Paez, blanche. Je crois que cela fait de nous une famille colorée. Bref, mon père et ma sœur son toujours en train de se disputer et comme je n'arrive pas à entendre ma musique, même en mettant le son de mon gsm à fond j'entend rien, je décide d'essayer de calmer le jeu.

Moi: Dites vous voulez pas arrêter un peu c'est pas que ça m'énerve, mais sa me fait chier.

Papa: Jen, surveille ton langage.

Moi: Oui, pardon papa.

Papa: Je sais que c'est dur pour vous deux, vous aviez des amis, un petit boulot mais moi aussi alors les filles s'il vous plais essayer de me comprendre ont a besoin de ce poste, vous savez que l'ont a des problèmes d'argents et c'est pour ça que vous aviez un travail, voila pourquoi ont a vraiment besoin de ce travail.

Emma: Oui, papa je suis désoler de m'être emporter, c'est juste que je déteste être la petite nouvelle, que ça me fait peur.

Papa: Allez c'est pas grave, et pas de stress je suis sur que vous ferrer vite des amis, je vous connaît personne ne pourra résister à votre charme.

Moi: Oui personne ne pourra résister à deux filles qui savent utilisé un flingue, qui métrise plusieurs art martiaux et qui savent faire des gâteaux.

Emma: Je crois que si tu ne garde que la partie gâteau ont va quand même avoir au moins un ami.

Ont éclata de rire et ont mis du temps avant de se calmé.

Papa: Ho regarder les filles ont est arriver.

Je me tourna pour regarder par le pare-brise, parce qu'ont avait louer un camion de déménagement avec trois place devant, et je vit un panneau avec écrit dessus "Beacon Hills".

Cette fois ont est arriver.


	2. Chapitre 1

Ont est arrivé devant une maison assez modeste, un petit escalier pour arrivé à la porte, un étage, une petite allée devant la maison, une petite place de parking et un petit peu de plantes devants, il y a aussi un jardin parce qu'ont a un chien, policier évidement, c'est un berger de Beauce, qui s'appel Arco, ont l'adore ce chien. Bref, ont rentre dans la maison, pour quand même voir l'intérieur donc il y a d'abord un petit hall avec un porte manteaux accrocher au mur, puis après vers la gauche il y a la cuisine, qui est équipée, il y a déjà un frigo, des meubles de rangement, une cuisinière et un plan de travail. Après à gauche il y a le salon, c'est une grande pièce, elle fait tout le long de la maison et je crois bien que l'ont va aussi mettre la salle à mangée là. Si ont continu dans le couloir, il y a une pièce derrière la cuisine, la chambre de mon père, puis au font il y a aussi l'escalier qui mène au premier étage ou il y a du côté gauche ma chambre et après celle de ma sœur, il y a une porte qui relie les deux, parce que oui ont est inséparable, et du côté droit il y a la salle de bain et la chambre de mon frère, parce que c'est vrai qu'il ne vient pas souvent mais quand il vient il lui faut quand même un endroit où dormir ont est pas cruel au point de le faire dormir dans la canapé.

Donc après la visite guidée ont a commencer à sortir les meubles du camion, bon ont l'a loué pour plusieurs jours parce que l'ont va commencer par peindre puis ont va mettre les meubles, bon pour la cuisine ont ne va pas peindre alors ont a déjà rentrer la table, les chaises et le plus important la nourriture. Ont a décider de commencer par les chambres pour qu'ont puisse au moins dormir autre part que dans un camion de déménagent et comme c'est le matin la peinture aura le temps de sécher et si ont se grouille les ont pourra au moins monté nos lits, donc ont a pris les pots de peintures qu'ont avait déjà acheter, mon père lui avait pris du blanc et du gris souris, Emma elle avait choisit du blanc et du mauve, pour mon frère ont avait pris du vert pale et du blanc et moi j'avait du chocolat et du blanc, pendant qu'ont était en train de peindre ont a écouter de la musique, parce que avec ma sœur ont est fan de musique, elle fait du piano et du violon et moi je fait de la basse et de la batterie et ont joue également toutes les deux de la guitare, bref tout ça pour dire que l'ont avait chanter et en attendant que la peinture dans nos chambres ai sécher ont a décider toutes les deux de faire celle de mon frère, il devait genre être trois heures de l'après midi quand on eu finis de peindre les chambres et ont était pleins de peinture parce que douée comme je suis, j'ai glisser et je suis tombé entrainant ma sœur avec moi et ont est tombé dans un pot de peinture, heureusement que c'était un que l'ont avait acheter en plus et qu'ont avais protéger le sol avec des bâches. Donc mon père avait sortit des canettes de soda et ont c'est assis dehors, sur les petit escaliers, ont avait bien le droit à une petite pause.

Ont vit un garçon, de notre âge, et un homme, surement son père, s'approcher de nous.

Homme: Bonjour, je suppose que vous êtes nos nouveau voisin.

Papa: Oui bonjour, je suis Armando Paez et voici mes deux filles, Emma et Jennifer.

Moi: Juste Jen, enchanter.

Emma: Juste Emma, enchanter.

Homme: Je me présente sheriff Stilinski et voici mon fils Stiles, et je suppose que vous êtes le nouveaux policier qui vient d'être muté.

Stiles: Bonjour.

Emma et moi: J'y crois pas la voisin est le boss de papa.

Papa: Ho les filles du calme, veuillez les excusé.

Sheriff: C'est pas grave, c'est vrai que c'est une situation…comment dire drôle.

Papa: Oui ont peut dire ça.

Stiles: Ont était venu voir si aviez besoin d'aide.

Papa: Non c'est bon pour l'instant ont fait une pause et après ont va continuer a peindre.

Stiles: Ok alors, ont vous aide.

Sheriff: Dis Stiles si ils ne veulent pas de notre aides, ont ne va pas les embêter.

Moi: Ho mais vous ne nous embêter pas.

Emma: Oui votre aide est la bienvenue.

Stiles: Ok ont est partit, il faut peindre quoi?

Moi: Et bien, ont allait peindre le salon et la salle à mangée.

Sheriff: Allons-y alors.


	3. Chapitre 2

Papa: Bon, ben entrer, c'est par là.

La famille Stilinski entra dans la maison et ont les suivit jusque dans le salon-salle à mangée.

Emma: Et voila la pièce à peindre!

Sheriff: Ho, elle est grande.

Moi: Oui ont sait, et Emma tu vient ont va chercher Iron Man.

Emma: OK.

Et ont partit en courant vers le camion de déménagement.

Stiles: Iron Man?

Papa: Oui elles ont l'habitude de donner des noms à leurs objets, et Iron Man c'est leurs radio.

C'est à ce moment là que l'ont choisit pour revenir avec Iron Man c'est une radio rectangulaire, avec deux baffles de la même taille et de la même forme.

Ont démarra la musique et ont commença a chanter et évidemment ont avait mis notre chanson préférer, carry on my wayward son.

Emma et moi: continuer mes fils égaré ...

Puis ont se rendit compte que tout le monde nous regardait et ont leurs fit un grand sourire.

Stiles: Wow les filles c'était… excellent.

Emma: Oui ont sais.

Moi: Ont est exceptionnelles et avant que j'oublie, ont fait des gâteaux.

Emma et Stiles rigolèrent.

Moi: Quoi? Tu m'as dit de ne garder que la partie gâteau.

Emma: Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit mais c'était en dernier recourt le gâteau.

Stiles: Moi je veut bien un gâteau.

Emma: Ok, Jen tu lui en ferras un, et c'est pas une question.

Moi: Ok c'est bon, tu préfère à quoi?

Stiles: Chocolat.

Moi: Ok tu l'aura demain.

Stiles: Hé! Tu n'est pas obliger je disait ça pour rire.

Emma: Non, elle va la faire, pour vous remercier pour votre aide.

Une fois le salon et la salle à mangée peint ils nous ont aider à rentrer les meubles pour les chambres, le sheriff aida papa et Stiles nous aida, ma sœur et moi.

Une fois les meubles installer ont a décider de décorer les chambres et de monté nos affaires et ont commença par ranger la chambre de Emma, ont rangea ses livres et ses dvd dans sa bibliothèque, ont a accrocher ses posters du hobbit, du seigneur des anneaux, de supernatural et de ses acteurs préférer Hugh Jackman et Jared Padalecki. Ont posa des photo sur son bureau, après les avoir regarder, c'est des photos de la familles, j'ai les même et aussi des photos de elle et de ses amies. Pour finir ont a fait son lit.

Une fois la chambre d'Emma fini, ont c'est attaque à la mienne. J'ai aussi des livres et des dvd et comme ma sœur j'ai une armoire rien que pour ça, j'ai également des posters du hobbit, du seigneurs des anneaux, de supernatural mais moi par contre mes acteurs préférer sont Ewan McGregor et Thomas Brodie-Sangster, donc c'est eux que j'ai en poster, comme je l'ai dit j'ai les même photos de famille que elle sur mon bureau, je n'ai pas de photos avec des amies tout simplement parce que je n'ai jamais été douée pour m'en faire comme vous avez pu le remarquer et aussi parce que je ne sort jamais sans un couteau pour me défendre et que dans mon ancienne école une fille l'as vu et a été le dire à tout le monde ce qui a fait que tout le monde avait peur de moi. Et ont a fait mon lit pour finir.

Je crois bien que je ne me suis jamais autant amusée, ont a parler, chanter et même danser et puis Stiles et son père sont partit parce qu'ont a presque fini et qu'il est tard.

Sheriff: Au revoir, et à demain Paez.

Papa: A demain Sheriff.

Stiles: Salut les filles et n'oublier pas demain c'est moi qui vous conduit à l'école.

Moi: Oki et salut.

Emma: Salut Stiles.

* * *

><p>Hey! Voila pour le chapitre 2, pour l'instant il ne se passe pas grand choses mais ça va arriver. Et sinon n'hésiter pas à laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir ;) Bonne journée ou bonne soirée à tous.<p> 


	4. Chapitre 3

Comme on avait de quoi faire un gâteau je me suis dit "Allez! Lance toi!" Et donc j'ai fait le gâteau au chocolat pour Stiles et son père. Et puis j'ai reçu un appel, c'était une vieille femme.

Femme: Bonsoir, est-ce que je parle bien à Jen Paez?

Moi: Bonsoir, et oui c'est bien moi. Pour?

Femme: Je suis Jules et vous m'aviez envoyer une demande pour un petit boulot.

Moi: Oui je me souvient.

Jules: Et bien je devient vieille et j'ai besoin d'aide et vous jeune fille vous m'avez l'air d'être motivée alors vous pourriez venir demain pour une journée d'essaie?

Moi: Oui bien sur, merci beaucoup!

Jules: Ho mas de rien bonne soirée.

Moi: Merci vous aussi.

Mon père qui avait entendu mon téléphone sonné c'était approcher.

Papa: Qui c'était?

Moi: Mon nouveau patron.

Papa: Comment ça?

Moi: Et bien j'avait envoyer une demande d'emploi à un petit resto-bar "Chez Jules".

Papa: Et tu as eu le post? Super!

Mon père c'est empressé de le dire à ma sœur qui c'est mis en tête de m'habiller et de me coiffer pour mon premier jour.

Et pour fêter ça on a commander des pizzas et on c'est regarder "Mariage à l'anglaise".

Après avoir dit bonne nuit à Arco et papa on est partie dormir.

Le lendemain matin je me suis réveiller en sursaut, je dormait trop bien.

Bon je suis quand même sorti de mon lit pour aller me laver, je suis sortie au bout de 10 minutes pour laisser Emma se laver elle aussi.

Je me suis sécher les cheveux (Ils m'arrivent dans le bas du dos et sont châtain), je les ai attacher en chignon et je me suis habiller, un t-shirt beige, un pantalon beige, un pull fin beige avec les coudes cuire brun et des bottes brunes de la même couleur que les coudes.

Puis je suis descendu préparer le petit déjeuner, du pain perdu et évidement Arco attirer par l'odeur ma suivie partout, puis mon père est arriver en tenu de policier et pour finir Emma qui avait des petites baskettes avec des fleures dessus, un pantalon noir, un t-shirt noir et un pull bordeaux.

Et pour finir on a entendu quelqu'un qui toquais à la porte, Emma à été ouvrir et est revenu avec Stiles.

Stiles: Bonjour!

Papa: Bonjour Stiles.

Moi: Salut, comment vas-tu?

Stiles: Bien et toi?

Moi: Bien, merci.

Puis je suis partie dans la cuisine et je suis revenue avec le gâteau que j'ai fait hier et je lui ai donner. Il était étonner et content. Puis on est monter dans sa voiture, on est allez sur la banquette arrière parce qu'il allait chercher aussi son meilleur ami, Scott. Une fois devant chez Scott, Stiles à klaxonner et un jeune homme de notre âge est sortit en courant et est rentrer dans la voiture puis c'est tourner vers nous.

Scott: Vous devez être Emma et Jen, moi c'est Scott.

Emma: Enchanter, je vois que les nouvelles vont vite.

Scott: Oui, J'ai reçus un appel de Stiles pour me dire qu'il avait des nouvelles voisines.

C'est a ce moment la que nous sommes arriver, Stiles se gara et lui et Scott vinrent ouvrir nos portières de voiture.

Puis ils nous on montrer où était l'accueil pour nous inscrire.

* * *

><p>Hey! Voila pour le nouveau chapitre! Si jamais il y en a qui veulent la recette du gâteau je peut la donner ;) Oui je sais ça n'as rien à voir mais bon c'est un gâteau au chocolat à l'ancienne... en gros c'est trop bon! Et n'hésiter à laisser des review, ça fait toujours plaisir.<p> 


End file.
